Norduī
Norduī, or the Royal Kingdom of the Lands of Norduī, is a Roacian kingdom in the Occident. The kingdom is known for the city of Vasta, one of the greatest in the Occident, as well as its vineyards and wine. Many consider Norduic wine to be the richest of all Occidental wines. Its northern coast sits south of Aërlarow across the Billowy Bay, and its southern border with Eriar is along the lower Fleetwater. History Before Roacian Arrival Roacian Settlement Warring Period In this period, which lasted nearly two hundred years, the cities of Vanui, Vasta, and Gludia rose as the three most prominent locations between the Spryd and the Fleetwater. Conquest of Naskas Mellum In 308 AFV, Naskas Mellum, a noble house near Vanui, murdered the Lord Marucus Vanuim of Vanui (the only male capable of ruling in the House Vanuim) and took control of the city, proclaiming himself King of Nolanta, the name his Bola mother used for the lands between the Spryd and the Fleetwater. Form there, he began to spread across the land, subjugating lords, conquering towns. He fortified Fleetford, likely to campaign for Ol-Vehntra at some point. In the spring 310 he began a siege of Vasta, which ended at the onset of winter. He imprisoned the Lords of Vasta, who ended the siege on the terms of their survival and the peaceful taking of the city, and then set his eyes on the lands north of the Billowy Bay, which were a collection of petty kingdoms. He attacked in 313, but was repelled, his fleet destroyed. The defeat was shocking, but he focused his efforts on the outpost he had built on the northern headwaters of the Spryd River. After a year, he launched a campaign into Algabar, a land he knew little about, for they were isolationistic. Not only was he defeated, but his army was nearly destroyed. Abashed, he returned to Vanui to rebuild. While his army grew, he ruled incompetently for four years, ordering massacres of isolationist Bola, overworking farmers, and threatening other lands. But then in 328 from the north descended the First King of Aërlarow, Alestair, the Eagle of House Benetar, liberated Vasta, amassed his forces with those of the Lords, and marched southward. Naskas Mellum marched northward and the two armies met on the south-facing slopes of Norduit Peak. King Alestair’s army pinned him between two tributaries of the Rushield. A rain of arrows from the Lords’ archers dropped huge swaths of Naskas’ armies until the men lay down their weapons. King Alestair rode into the army’s camp, dragged a frantic Naskas Mellum out onto the field between the armies, and beheaded him. Then he returned to his homelands and the Lords of Vasta began to create a plan for unifying the lands from the Rushield to the Billowy Bay. For the entirety of the Benetar Dynasty, the Lords of Vasta pledged fealty to the Wingéd Seat. When the Anadar Dynasty began, the Lords repelled their forces from Vasta and declared sovereignty. Geography Military Demographics Norduī has a population of roughly 10,500,000 individuals. The population is mostly Roacian. Norduī has perhaps the smallest Bola population of Occidental Kingdoms due to actions of leaders such as Naskus Mellum, who actively led campaigns to destroy the Bola people. The Bola people are rather rebellious and isolationistic for this reason. Cities * Vasta - Vasta is a great port city on the Billowy Bay, right at the mouth of the Straits of Wela. It is often regarded as one of the most important cities in the Occident. * Gludia * Vanui * Shroudport * Bryda Towns * Ekwea * Afon * Anyd Politics Economy Culture Food Literature Arts Sciences Health Sports Music Education Recent Events Foreign Relations